1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an active liquid crystal display panel, and particularly to an active liquid crystal display panel capable of maintaining voltages of output terminals of a gate driving circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating an active liquid crystal display panel 100. Generally speaking, the active liquid crystal display panel 100 produced by a low temperature poly-silicon (LTPS) process includes M scan lines G1-Gm, N data lines D1-Dn, a pixel array 102, a gate driving circuit 104, and a data driving circuit 106, where analog buffers b1-bm are disposed at output terminals of the gate driving circuit 104 for increasing driving capability, and a system provides a highest voltage VGH and a lowest voltage VGL for the analog buffers b1-bm. However, after the active liquid crystal display panel 100 is powered down for a period of time, residual charges stored in the active liquid crystal display panel 100 are gradually released. Therefore, undetermined voltage nodes are formed between the analog buffers b1-bm and the output terminals of the gate driving circuit 104 due to leakage currents. When the active liquid crystal display panel 100 is powered on again, due to the undetermined voltage nodes, a voltage drop between the first voltage VGH and the second voltage VGL maybe insufficient, resulting in the active liquid crystal display panel 100 displaying an abnormal frame.